Harry Potter And The Tower Of Wonders
by Me7878
Summary: Harry finds something that can help him bring back Sirius and present a new character that was very close with Lily and knows a secret about Sirius! This mystery person was thought to be dead but they are alive and well! There's a lot of action! No Slash!
1. Visions And Visitations

**Harry Potter And The Tower Of Wonders**

**By, Nicollette Harris**

**Chapter 1: Visions And Visitations**

Since Harry got off the train at the Kings Cross Station, he has been neglecting everyone. The Dursleys have been to scared to come near Harry in fear of Harry telling the Order bad news about what had occurred this Summer. And all of the letters he has received has gone straight into the trash. If it weren't for Harry sending the Order a letter every 3 days, they'd probably think that Harry was dead. Not having anything to do gave Harry a lot of spare time. So he studied. Harry studied so much that now he knows every potion and how to make them up until his 7th year. Harry got better in D.A.D.A., Charms, Transfiguration, you name it. Hermione will find that Harry is her new competition in this upcoming year.

The Dursleys give Harry a good amount of food but he never eats much of it. He's always sitting on his bed and gazing out the window. He watches as the fluffy white clouds float by the hot sun and the stars twinkle in the nighttime sky. All the while he thinks about his past. About how he ruined everyones life. Including Sirius's. Harry hated himself at the moment. _I finally get a father figure and then I have to go and screw it up!_ He repeatedly told himself.

Every night after mentally beating himself up all day, Harry falls into a sleep filled with dreams of Lord Voldemorts devious plans and meetings. Harry had long since realized that Snape's job in the Order is to pretend to be the Death Eater that he used to be to get information on Voldemorts plans. Not that that was needed due to the fact that Harry has learned Occoclumcy. It seemed that when Voldemort possessed him, he transferred more of his powers into Harry. Harry has been discovering these abilities one by one. The first one that he discovered was Occoclumcy. Harry can now control what he sees in Voldemorts mind. When Harry wants to know what is going on in Voldemorts head all he does is look into Voldemorts mind like Snape did to his.

All of this came as a shock to Harry. Realizing that he is the new spy. Actually, if you think about it, the only way Harry won't know what's going on in Voldemort's head is if Voldemort were to die, so technically, Voldemort is the spy without realizing he is….If that makes sense.

At the moment Harry was looking out of the once barred window and thinking about what Voldemort was doing. So he left his mind and entered Voldemort's.

_Harry was taken into a very dark room with Slytherin paintings on the walls covered in snakes. He was once again looking at all of this through Voldemorts eyes. "I don't care what protections he has, just get him!" roared the cold voice of Lord Voldemort but the creepy thing to Harry was that those words had left his mouth. "B-B-But master we c-can't its im- _

possible s-sir" squeaked the hooded man who was now on his ands and knees. "Don't you see Wormtail! I don't care! Now I want him here and those muggles he lives with dead by tomorrow night or you will surely die," threatened Voldomort, "Now go, and get out of my sight!"

_The man Wormtail quickly got up and ran out of the room. "I will have you Potter you just wait and I will have you," said Voldomort, who was now sitting in the dark cold room by his self. _

Harry pulled himself from Voldemort's mind and back into his own. He was now back in his small and very messy room. He then looked into the information that he had just received. It was obvious that Voldemort was loosing his patience in retrieving Harry. It was also very obvious that Wormtail would be trying to kidnap Harry before tomorrow night.

This didn't come as a great shock to Harry as this isn't the first time that he's tried this. It did, however, call for preparations.

So Harry quickly, but quietly, got off of his bed and made his way to his desk. He then jotted down a letter to Dumbledore saying that Death Eaters will be attacking the house soon and to send Order members for help. Once finished he went into his cousin Dudley's toy filled room and shook him awake.

"Huh? Wha'?" said a very sleepy Dudley. He yawned and tried to open his eyes to see who woke him up.

"'Arry? Wha' do you want?" Said Dudley finally seeing Harry there.

"Dudley, you need to go. Take your parents with you. Find a nice hotel somewhere, because there is going to be an attack here," Harry said. Dudley didn't seem to understand so Harry added quiet simply, "The man who killed my parents is coming to kill you and kidnap me."

Dudley, not believing Harry, asked a really stupid question from Harry's point of view, "And why would he kidnap you? You're not anything special."

Harry practically laughed at Dudley's lack of knowledge. Not that he would have any way to find out, but still!

The smile that Harry wore was whipped off when Dudley added, "Other then an attention-seeking brat! Oh yes, this old guy came to our house and told us all about how you have been pretending to do big things at school."

Harry had his wand from his back pocket pointed straight at Dudley's heart as soon as those words had left Dudley's mouth.

"Take that back! Now! You know nothing about what goes on at school! If you did, you would wet your pants! So if you want a little taste then ignore me and get killed by Voldemort! Go ahead! And don't think that Voldemort won't kill you, believe me, he will. And at the end, he'll laugh!" Yelled Harry viciously. He actually sounded like he, Harry, was the one who would do all of the killing. And from Dudley's end, it looked like it to. Harry was still standing over Dudley with a look that could murder. Harry's emerald eyes were flashing, his jet black hair messy as ever, and his scar was showing more then usual, it was very sharp, and if you looked closely, it was almost glowing.

Harry's menacing expression was converted to one of pain and shock as a sharp pain cursed over his forehead. Harry doubled over in pain as the searing in his scar increased. As the pain finally reached its climax a curse flew through the window and hit Dudley square in the chest. Dudley fell backwards off of his bed, unconscious.

Harry's heart skipped a beat as he saw Dudley's motionless body. Harry ran over to Dudley to check if he was alive…he wasn't.

Another green curse flew through the window barely missing Harry's ear. After dodging that spell, Harry heard his Aunt Petunia let out a strangled scream. Harry dashed into the next room, which belonged to his Aunt and Uncle, blood was everywhere.

Petunia lay sprawled out on the floor with a gash in her throat; she was unmistakably dead. Next to her, was Vernon. He was hit with the killing course. They lay there as though they were hugging each other in the last moments of their lives.

Harry backed up as he stared at them in horror. _It's all my fault! If I had left before then they wouldn't be dead!_ Harry began to tell himself. Then he hit something solid. Harry turned around and was met by none other then Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello Harry! How are you? Good? Well, not for long!" Lucius said happily. Harry just watched in shock as Lucius grabbed him and began to force him out of the stairs.

"I thought you were in Azkaban! Did your pathetic excuse for a master rescue you?" Lucius didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes then," Harry added.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Harry saw Bellatrix, anger surged through him. He then released himself from Lucius's grasp and tackled Bellatrix.

There was a sickening crunch indicating Bellatrix had broken some ribs. However, this didn't stop Harry, he kept on soking Bellatrix as he did to Malfoy last year. Bellatrix hollered in pain as Harry's hand collided with her stomach for the 11th time.

When Harry finally got a good aim to hit her face, he was pulled off and thrown into the wall in the living room. Bella scrambled to her feet and glared at the other Death Eaters.

"What the hell is your problem! Why didn't you restrain him when he started! HUH!" Yelled Bellatrix as she waved her arms threateningly at the other Death Eaters.

Lucius and the other Death Eaters were so busy being lectured by Bellatrix that they didn't even realized that Harry was now standing upright with his wand stretched before him.

Harry was going over all of the spells that he could use to get away. As he found the perfect ones, he opened his mouth to cast them but the front door banged open. In came many order members including Lupin, Shackbolt, Mad-eye, Dumbledore, Fred, George, and many others. Harry sighed in relief as the Death Eaters jumped in surprise.

"Come over here Harry," instructed Lupin. But before Harry could even take a step, all of the Death Eaters had caught Harry by the arms. They forced Harry to drop his wand and they then pointed their wands at Harry's heart, daring him to move.

"Let him go! NOW!" ordered Lupin. Although his voice was very forceful and threatening, Bellatrix simply tightened her grip on Harry and replied, "No."

Lupin began to walk forward and retrieve Harry himself but Lucius warned, "Come any closer and we'll hurt him. We'll torture him right in front of you. And then, we'll take him to our master and let him torture him even more!" Lupin stopped in his tracks, he began contemplating on what to do, but he was taken from his thoughts as Lucius said with his wand pointed at Harry, "Alright, I'm tired of just sitting here, Crucio!"

Harry screamed as he fell to the floor and withered in pain. Right then is when the courses started flying. The course was lifted off of Harry as Lucius was stunned by Lupin. Harry immediately got up and began throwing courses. It was obvious to every one in the room that Harry was very skilled in dueling, perhaps even better then them, but only few would ever admit that.

Harry was very quick. He could through about three spell at once. Not to mention the fact that all three spells were the strength of about 3 men put together. Harry also dodged spells with such ease that it was shocking. 'Probably from Quidditch' Lupin thought.

The fight got worse and worse. More people were falling for very brutal reasons. Everyone had a couple gashes. All except for Harry that is. Harry was still perfectly fine, and you'd think that after a while he'd start getting tired and slow down, but instead, every hit seemed to give him more strength so he'd move quicken his pace. Dumbledore was observing this very closely. He had been contemplating on whether Harry was ready to join the Order Of Phoenix. Dumbledore wanted to make sure that Harry was strong enough to battle at any given time. And what was going on at the moment made his decision a lot easier.

For only a moment, Harry stopped to observe the damage done. It seemed that more and more Death Eaters were arriving; the Orders Members were being narrowed down one by one. Then one Death Eater caught his eye although the Death Eaters had clocks on, Harry could recognize them by their posture, and this one, he could never forget… it was Wormtail.


	2. Leaving Disaster, Entering Disaster

**Chapter 2: Leaving Disaster; Entering Disaster**

That chubby old man cowered before everyone who crossed him; it's a mystery as to how he is able to even look at Voldemort without bursting into tears. Harry was about to go and straighten Peter out when he heard a cry. It was from Remus, who had just been hit with a cutting course.

Peter completely left his mind as he raced over to Remus. Remus's leg had been cut open, blood was gushing out of it and flowing everywhere.

"Remus! Come on, let's get you out of here." Harry said as he hoisted Lupin up so that he was leaning on Harry's shoulder. It was obvious to Harry that Remus was in great pain so, without hesitation, he began scooting over to the front door. When Harry finally made it outside he was met with a very happy-looking Death Eater.

"This is perfect!" said the unknown Death Eater as he made a portkey. Without warning, the Death Eater took a hair from both Harry and Remus, then he shoved a portkey into Harry's open hand and before they knew it, Harry and Remus were in Voldemort's layer.

The Death Eater, that now had the two hairs, pulled a vial out of his pocket containing a thick green substance and called one of his fellow Death Eaters over. Together, the Death eaters separated the contents in the one vial so that they had two of them. They each put one of the hairs into their vial, and drank it. Ones features quickly changed to Harry's, the other did the same but instead became Remus. The two imposters then entered the house and found Dumbledore. Inside, the Order won the fight and was cleaning up.

The two imposters walked over to Dumbledore and the one pretending to be Harry said,

"Professor? Can you make a portkey to take us to…uh…Headquarters?" The Harry looked at Dumbledore hopefully. Dumbledore eyed him suspiciously and then replied,

"No, you will be coming with me. I need to take you to the Ministry so that we can get you into Apparation classes and make you a legal Adult enabling you to use magic outside of school without going to trial. I know that you are not of age yet but with Voldemort back, you need to be able to do these things." The to imposters flinched at the use of Voldemort's name. That was all Dumbledore needed to know that the two men standing before him were not who he initially thought they were.

Dumbledore began to muse on how he was going to deal with this situation. The think that was his biggest problem at the moment is where are the really Harry and Remus.

Voldemort slowly walked over to his new guests that just arrived stunning them before they had time to react. He noticed that one of his visitors was suffering from blood loss due to the huge gash in his leg. Voldemort snickered to himself, 'I should probably heal it for the health of my friend here, but I think I'll give it an infection before I do that though.' The Dark Lord then bent down and tapped the wound with his wand, leaving a green and black mist on the inside of it, then he sealed the wound. The poison will take a while to take affect but it will nonetheless.

Standing up, Voldemort snapped his fingers signaling that he wanted his prisoners to be taken to a cell. Before the sound of his fingers abated four Death Eaters were obeying their masters commands. Harry and Remus were dragged into a cell the size of Harry's bedroom at the Dursley's house. It had cobwebs draping down off of the ceiling as though they were a decoration, spiders clung to them like ornaments on a Christmas tree. The brick walls and floor had mold growing in the cracks. It was truly disgusting, but it was very fancy for the prisoners compared to Voldemort's usual. Before leaving the cell the Death Eaters revived both unconscious occupants of the room.

Harry woke up to the sound of footsteps fading into the distance. His back hurt as he sat up off the brick floor. As he surveyed his surroundings he realized that he was not were he was suppose to be. Remus awoke thinking the same thing. But in his case, he also wondered why his leg was healed. Remus remembered taking a portkey to some unknown place and then being stunned, but now his leg is healed. It would have to have been a Death Eater or Voldemort himself that healed him because Harry doesn't know how. 'This really doesn't make sense at all' he said to himself.

"Remus," a voice whispered to him. It was Harry. Remus turned to see Harry looking at him.

"How did your leg heal? I didn't do it!" Exclaimed Harry when he saw Remus' leg. Remus merely shrugged.

"We need to get out of here. Before Voldemort comes back and decides to curse one of us. Knowing him, he'll torture us until we are like the Longbottoms," Harry stated, Remus agreed and they both stood up. They began searching the room for a way out. A thought suddenly struck Harry, 'Wands.' Harry searched his pockets for his wand and sure enough, it was in his pocket where he put it to hoist Remus up. Voldemort must have forgotten about wands…how unlikely that is. Harry quickly told Remus about their awesome luck and told him to search for his. Unfortunately, Remus' wand is still at the Dursley's house, on the floor where Remus fell.

For about an hour, Remus and Harry discussed how they would escape. However, their conversation was cut short by the door opening. Lucius Malfoy walked in along with Bellatrix Lestrange. They went over to Harry and picked him up off of the floor. Remus stood up and tried to have them put Harry down but the combined strength of the two weakened men to the fed and well Death Eaters wasn't enough. So Harry was unwillingly dragged from the cell leaving a very distressed Remus behind him. Unknown to the Death Eaters, Harry has a couple of surprises in store.

Harry was taken to a well-furnished room. It was almost identical to the Slytherin Common Room that Harry and Ron visited in their 2nd year. The sofa in the middle of the room was black leather and the walls were stone signaling that they were in some type of dungeon. At the other end of the room was a chair which was occupied the, to some people, terrifying Lord Voldemort.

**(AN: Thanx for all who reviewed! I really appreciate it! I have the next chapter set so as soon as I get reveiws I'll update!)**


	3. Surprise, Surprise!

**Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise**

Behind the imposters back, Dumbledore told Mad-Eye and Shackbolt about the imposters. Shackbolt went to the Ministry to get people to arrest them while Mad-Eye kept them busy. Dumbledore then began the search for the real Harry Potter and Remus Lupin. By now, the whole order, except Mad-Eye and Shackbolt, were looking for Voldemort's new prisoners but so far, they've gained no information.

"It's time to go to the Ministry," Shackbolt said to the imposters as he stepped out of the fire. The imposters nodded and followed Shackbolt into the fire, not really knowing what was in store for them on the other side. The moment they stepped out of the fire and the Ministry of Magic, Aurors came from left and right with their wands out and at the ready.

"What's going on?" asked the now distressed looking Harry. The Remus put his arms up and started to whimper while the Harry tried to get him to shut up.

"Surprise!" Called Dumbledore, "We new for a long time that you two weren't who you said you were. You can't fool us…we know our Harry and Remus all to well!"

Now both imposters were whimpering. They knew that they were caught. So they reluctantly surrendered.

"Yes, we are not who we say we are. We sent the really Harry and Remus straight to Voldemort, and our Polyjuice Potion should be wearing off in a couple minutes," the Harry confessed. So they waited a moment. Then suddenly, the imposters' skin began to rearrange back to its original place. The Aurors quickly arrested them and took them off down the corridor.

Harry eyed the Dark Lord as he addressed Harry. Harry was able to slip his hand into his pocket and clutch his wand so that any wrong move that Voldemort made would cause Harry to pull out his wand and attack.

"So Potter. Your mother died for no reason then. Because I'm going to kill you anyway. The question is, do I do it quick? Or do I make it last? The answer depends on you. If you tell me what's in that prophecy I'll do it quick…if you refuse, however, it will feel like eternity to you. So I suggest you make it easy on yourself and just tell me," offered Voldemort. Harry glared a Voldemort; it took all his might to prevent himself from pulling out his wand and hexing Voldemort into obliviation. Harry had to wait for the right time.

Voldemort circled Harry, obviously awaiting an answer. But the answer Harry was going to give him wasn't what Voldemort had in mind. Harry's solution was to get out of there no matter what.

After a long pause, "No, I'm not telling you even if I'm 2 seconds away from dieing. So go ahead and try to make me die a slow and painful death…I'm going to die anyway, be it now…or later, I'm not sure. But there is one thing I am certain about. And that is that I'm definitely not going to die at the hands of the a$$ hole I'm looking at right now," sneered Harry. Voldemort had expected something like this, so he pulled out his wand and was about to fire a curse when Harry struck.

Harry was so quick that Voldemort hadn't realized that Harry moved before Harry had already hurled about 5 courses at him. Narrowly dodging them, Voldemort sent cutting curses Harry's way while yelling for more Death Eaters to come and help the situation. 'Harry is very quick,' Voldemort noted. 'He's almost as good as me,' Voldemort mused as he struggled to keep up with the young wizard.

Death Eaters were now fighting to fit in the room at the same time as trying to catch Harry. Harry would spin right out the ropes of a body bind curse with ease. Harry was unstoppable to some, but just a challenge to others or so they thought. He even amazed a distressed Remus as he burst through the door to his cell. Remus quickly got up and left the cell with Harry but, unfortunately, they were met at the other side of the door by almost all of the Death Eaters alive. At the front of the large group, was, of course, Lord Voldemort.

"Let us through," Harry said simply. The Death Eaters behind the Dark Lord crossed their arms stubbornly.

"No," replied Voldemort.

"Fine," was all that Harry said before he started in with the curses once again. Green, blue, red, purple, and pink colored spells were bouncing left and right. Harry ducked under spells and sent them while Remus tried to fist fight the rest of the Death Eaters at the same time as trying not to get hit.

Suddenly, one of the many green jets flying around caught Harry right in the chest. Everyone stared wide-eyed as Harry fell to the floor. Remus stared in horror; some of the Death Eaters stared in shock; Voldemort and his most loyal servants stared, their eyes filled will happiness.

'Harry can't be dead. Harry can't be dead,' this went through Remus' head over and over again. Tears began to form in Remus' blood shot eyes as he saw Harry's motionless body lying on the cold, concrete ground. Voldemort felt like he was going to jump up and down in joy. Then Voldemort looked over at the Werewolf.

"Let the Werewolf go so that he can tell all of his little friends the wonderful news," ordered Voldemort. Remus didn't even seem to notice. The Death Eaters began to shove Remus to the door. Remus was still staring transfixed at Harry; he didn't even realize that he was being shunned towards the doors.

Remus was thrown outside of a place that he'd never seen before. It was a totally black house. The trimming, however, was a lime green to match the green curtains. It looked like an abandoned house that was repainted by one of Lord Voldemorts trusty servants.

Remus, who was still dazed, stood and began walking. Just walking. He was trying to rid his mind of the awful memory of witnessing young Harry's death. Remus loved Harry like a son, so Harry isn't suppose to die like Sirius. It was okay for Sirius to die because of his age, but for Harry…it's not. Harry was only 15 years old! He was too young!

Remus began mentally beating himself up about it. 'If it weren't for me getting hit, we wouldn't even be here! And Harry would e alive! It's all my fault,' is what was going on in Remus', now slightly insane, mind.

After a while, Remus realized what he was doing. He went and got himself lost, not that he knew where he was in the fist place. He suddenly realized that he was wasting a lot of time! He needed to tell Dumbledore about Harry!

Remus quickly apperated in front of the Old House Of Black. He walked into the horribly furnished house to find Dumbledore conducting an Order meeting. Remus went in and everyone turned to look at him. For a moment, everyone in the room was observing Remus' appearance. He was teary eyed, bruised all over, and red in the face.

Finally, Molly stood up and went to Remus asking for Harry. Remus didn't answer. He just took a seat and looked at his feet. Dumbledores' eyes filled with worry.

"Remus, look at me," said Dumbledore, "Where's Harry? What happened?"

"H-h-h-he's…d-d-d-DEAD!" said Remus as he burst into tears. Everyone in the room went quiet. Tears began to form in everyone's eyes, and surprisingly, Snape was trying with all his might to hold back tears. Just then, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron walked into the kitchen.

Thanks for all reviews! I hope I get more readers though...This is one of my best stories because this is my first final draft. This stiory has the outline of Harry Potter And The Only Way Out...this is the remake! So if you know anyone who'll like to read this, please invite them here so I can update! (I'll update once I get a few reviews!)

Thanks!


	4. Unbelievable

I'm finally continuing it. I'll decide on if I go further depending on the amount of feedback I recieve.

Chapter 4: Unbelievable

Upon seeing the kids, everyone in the room hurriedly wiped their tears and put a very strained smile on their face. Everyone, except Remus. He was so depressed that he didn't even mind letting his old students see him cry for his friends' son. When Hermione and Ginny saw Remus they both rushed to his side to try and find out what was wrong. Ron, however, stood and just eyed everyone else in the room suspiciously.

"What happened?" asked Ron after a long pause. Everyone looked at each other until Molly couldn't take it anymore.

"IT'S HARRY! HE'S DEAD!" she blurted out. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked thunderstruck. They just stared straight ahead of them. It seemed as though everyone in the room had disappeared. They wouldn't acknowledge anyone.

Sparkling tears began to fall down Ginny's cheek as she remembered all the times that she had the chance to make her move on Harry. She had always loved him. Ever since she saw him at the Kings Cross. With his Emerald Green eyes, his messy back hair, and his smile that lights up the whole room. And now, Ginny would never get to tell him how she felt. She was too late.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Her Harry was gone! The Harry she had felt was her brother was gone. No more adventures, no more laughs…and no more Harry. All of this was too much for her. Hermione burst into hysterics as she looked back on all the times she had told Harry that he needed to work and not have fun; all the times that she had put him down.

Ron…well, he was in a mental battle with himself. Half of him wanted to admit that Harry was dead and just burst into tears, but a stronger part told him that Harry was alive and that he needed to stay strong and find him.

"He's not dead…" Ron said abruptly. The others in the room looked down and silently cried. "HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S ALIVE SO WHY ARE YOU ALL CRYING? HARRY, MYBEST FRIEND, IS NOT DEAD!" Ron yelled. With that, Ron stomped off to the room he used to share with his best mate…Harry.

Back at the old house which occupied Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter's corpse was being carried into Voldemort's main room; the one he sits in when he tortures his innocent victims. There was an unusual happiness in the seemingly haunted house. Everyone felt that everything would go back to normal once the idiot boy was dead. They now believed that they had won the everlasting war. Little did they now that young Harry was slowly awakening as they celebrated their so-called victory.

The Order Of Phoenix had a great advantage. They knew what was in the prophecy. Unfortunately for Lord Voldemort, the prophecy states that Harry must be killed by the Dark Lord and only by the Dark Lord or, of course, vise versa. In this situation, Harry was hit by a stray curse that did not come from the wand of Lord Voldemort. In fact, it came from the wand of none other then Lucius Malfoy. Therefore, young Harry was in a type of trance that gave everyone the impression that he was dead. In Harry's mind, he was battling with himself on whether to wake up or to stay in the trance. He knew that there was something going on and if he woke up, he knew that he would probably be murdered, but if he waited until whatever was happening to be over then he'd be okay.

Voldemort looked around the room at his Death Eaters who had assembled in their usual circle. Harry was in the center of everyone. Voldemort allowed a smile to creep up the side of his mouth; he was truly happy, and Harry felt it.

"We are going to win this war. Something tells me that the only thing stopping us was Potter. Now that he's gone we have a clear path to victory. Potter was an asset to Dumbledore and now…we can watch Dumbledore crumble before us," Voldemort said this every slowly for he wanted it to make a big impacted on his 'slaves'.

Harry was trying very hard to listen to his surroundings. He heard something about him, Harry, being out of the way of something and he heard something about Dumbledore crumbling. He hoped beyond hope that that was not true. Harry continued to listen; he heard something about Voldemort sending him, Harry, to Dumbledore. That gave Harry hope. If he could stay immobile until Voldemort sent him away then he'll be safe.

What seemed like hours later, Harry felt a jerk and the dusty, wood floor below him was soon replaced by a not so clean tile. Harry then heard a lot of commotion. Someone's arms wrapped around him and began to squeeze. Harry felt their tears so he knew that he must have left Voldemort's layer.

At Grimmald Place, Remus, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the Order were mourning in the kitchen after Ron had left. They were all trying to tell themselves that Harry was in a better place but it wasn't working for any of them least of all Remus. Darkness was beginning to consume him as the worst of the situation continued to sink in. 'I'll never see Harry, Sirius, James, or Lily again… Why am I so cursed when it comes to the people I love? Everyone around me dies! Now I know exactly how Harry must have felt…I should have noticed how distressed he was earlier, he needed me and I wasn't there for him. And now, he's gone…' Remus mused.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a body appeared on the floor right next to Remus. It was a teenager with messy, black hair. HARRY! Everyone in the room scrambled over to him in a big hurry but Remus got there first. He hugged Harry as he cried for his life. Remus was prying that Harry would wake from his endless slumber.

Ginny watched as Remus cried over Harry's body, sadness continued to overcome her. Tears trickled down everyone's face…everyone's…except for Ginny's. Something inside Ginny was telling her that something weird was going on.

Ginny's weird feeling was confirmed once she saw Harry's eyes flicker open. Ginny just stared at him as he gasped for breath…She was in shock. Everyone in the room went silent except for Remus who was still sobbing over Harry. He must not have realized that his best friends' son was alive and hopefully well.

Remus felt Harry's chest begin to inflate and deflate. Remus stopped…he looked up at Harry's face to see a smile on his face. This force Remus to cry even harder for now he believed himself to be going crazy with his terrible loss. Dumbledore realized this and went to Remus' side.

"Remus…Harry's alive. Everything is going to be okay…You didn't loose him…He's right here," Dumbledore reassured him with that usual twinkle in his eyes.

"It's okay, Remus! We're okay," Harry said with much difficulty. His chest hurt from the fall. He was aching all over. Harry's muscles wanted to scream in agony thanks to that Avada Kedevra.

Remus seemed to be at loss of words. But in his eyes, Harry knew that believed him.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Asked Dumbledore as he eyed Harry. Harry stared up into those light blue eyes; he really didn't want to talk about it but he knew that this is going to be exactly like the graveyard situation. Dumbledore'll press the subject until Harry is force to tell the recent events in full detail.

Harry looked around at everyone in the room, sighed, and then prepared for a long explanation. Right as he opened his mouth to begin, he noticed that his best mate was missing from the room.

"Where's Ron? I only want to tell this story once so I need everyone to be here," Said Harry. Ginny left the dingy room right away to go and get Ron. There was a moment of silence as Ginny went up the stairs. During this time, Harry traveled through his thoughts. All of a sudden, he realized what a huge mistake he was about to make. By explaining what happened, he'll be revealing the contents of the prophecy. He frantically began searching for an explanation that didn't portray what's in the prophecy. At last, he came up with something along the lines of, "I'm immune to the curse unless it's from Voldemort because all others aren't strong enough." Later, however, he'll tell Dumbledore what really went on.


End file.
